


Heat

by squidgie



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-25
Updated: 2013-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-26 21:21:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/654535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidgie/pseuds/squidgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Importing from the 852 Prospect Archive, so this was written over a decade ago.  Set pre-canon, Jim is working undercover and comes across the very sexy (and new-to-Cascade, new-hire) Rafe.  Sexy times ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat

It was an unusually warm Summer evening in the town of Cascade, with the heat from the afternoon-sun-warmed pavement still radiating through the graffiti tagged downtown, making it's inhabitants wish for the cooler nights of Fall that were still a few months away. Jim Ellison, a detective on the Vice Squad of the Cascade Police Department, was particularly uncomfortable. He leaned against the side of an abandoned building, thick legs packed into tight black leather pants, his chest rising and falling slowly underneath a matching leather vest. He kept a watch for the mark, mindlessly rubbing his right hand over the taut muscles of his stomach, spreading the light sheen of sweat over his torso. */God, I can't wait for my fucking transfer/* he thought, eyes scanning the few people around him. Ellison was assisting on a drug bust, posing as a male prostitute while the real action was happening half a block away. His fingers rolled over his erect nipples, touching them lightly, as he focused on the undercover car with the two agents inside. He had been ready to move as soon as the signal was given, but the scheduled drop was now ninety minutes overdue. 

A gentle nod of one of the law men in the car told Ellison to await contact on the nearby payphone. The shrill of the phone cut the sultry Summer air, and Jim moved in to pick it up. Reaching for the receiver, he noticed the handsome man in the fancy car drive by again, slowing as he passed Jim. */Nice/* Jim thought, absently picking up the phone as he appreciated the smile of the stranger, bringing the warmed receiver to his earpiece. "Yeah?" Jim tried to be discrete, not giving up his cover that he'd worked so hard during his time in Vice to put together. 

"Looks like a no show tonight, Jim" came the reply from the officer in the car. "Sundstrom and I are going to throw in the towel. Maybe try again tomorrow night. You game?" 

"Ooh, that sounds hot," Jim agreed, not letting the few people within earshot know the real purpose of the conversation he was having. 

"Jeez, tone it town," the officer replied with a quick laugh. "We're gonna head back to the lot, switch cars, then head back to the precinct. See you back there, OK?" 

Jim smiled, looking back at the car. "Sounds like a date. I can't wait.... I'll be there soon." He nodded almost unnoticeably towards the officers in the parked car, then dropped the receiver back in it's cradle. 

Jim yawned easily, his square jaw showing the angles of his handsome face well. He began a lazy walk away from where the officers had parked, taking in the surroundings and trying to ignore the heat that was permeating the evening air. 

A young couple, obviously having taken a wrong turn, held each other's hands as they tried to escape the area as quick as possible. In a playful mood, Jim winked and imitated a quick kiss, directed at the young husband. */You left Kansas a long time ago, you two/* he thought, as the couple made a ninety degree turn to avoid further contact with the well built man coming toward them. */Get out of here before you end up on a crime scene report./* He smiled inwardly, knowing the couple was only a few short blocks away and now going the right direction of the downtown shopping district. 

The hum of a familiar engine made it's way through the heavy air to Jim's ear, and he turned as the handsome stranger in the expensive car pulled toward him. This time, the car didn't continue away from the area. Rather, it pulled up to the curb, close to where Jim was walking. "Excuse me," a slightly accented male voice arose from the inside, escaping from the descending passenger's side window. 

Immediately putting on his rent-boy face, Jim walked toward the car and leaned down on the warmed windowsill, staring into the eyes of the handsome stranger inside. "Hi there," Jim greeted the fellow. "What'ya looking for tonight, gorgeous?" 

The man inside the car was taken aback momentarily, but smiled back at Jim. "Um, I just need directions to the Cascade Village Flats. I'm new here, and I'm a bit lost." The stranger watched Jim flex his pectoral muscles quickly, appreciating the view. 

Jim loved it when he could use his well defined assets to flabbergast those around him. It was especially appealing with this guy. "You're only about a couple of miles off, cutie. I could help you get there if you want," continuing his rent-boy persona. He flexed again, appreciating the air conditioning emanating from the car, though the car's occupant didn't seem to realize that it was working the way he seemed to be sweating. 

"No, no, no. Thanks, but no thanks. I don't need to get thrown off the force before my first day." 

"The force?" Jim questioned. He stayed in character, coming back off of the windowsill as if it were on fire. "You a cop?" 

*/What a way to introduce yourself to Cascade, Rafe*/ the new, young detective scolded himself mentally. He nodded back to the hunky man, now standing back away from the car gently, "Yes, I am. Or at least I will be, tomorrow morning." He reached up to the console, sweating fingers twisting the knob on his air conditioning to the next higher setting. 

A impish smile crawled over Jim's face, revealing both an incredible dimple and a plan to mess with the rookie's head. "Well now, for a guy who's technically unemployed, I've got just the thing for you." Jim reached for the door handle, opening it slowly. "And I won't even charge. Think of me as the welcome wagon." He brought his large framed body into the car, settling into the seat before the newest member of Cascade PD could object. Turning to the handsome man, he was greeted with a look of shock and intrigue plastered on the handsome, vaguely Greek looking face. Jim put his hand on the man's thigh and smiled. "Turn left at the next light." 

Stammering, Rafe began to object. "Uumm... Umm, I'm sorry. There's some kind of mistake. You're going to have to-" 

Jim cut him off before Rafe could object further with a gentle squeeze and stroke of Rafe's inner thigh. "No mistake, cutie. Now pull back into traffic and turn left at the next light." 

As if on autopilot, Rafe followed his hunky companion's directions, hoping it would lead to an exit out of this quickly developing Twilight Zone episode. The two rode silently for a few blocks, before Jim picked up a letter laying on the seat between him and his new companion. It was a job offer to the new Detective sitting next to him on Cascade PD letterhead. */Yep, he's legit/* Jim thought, making his plan all the much sweeter. "Turn right up here, babe," Jim continued directing the younger man. In a series of quick maneuvers of both the car and his hands, he had the younger man at full attention. 

Rafe had continued to sweat, quite profusely now, regardless of the level of air conditioning. His attention was diverting between the gentle admirations of his companion's hand on his thigh and the road. As the back of the leather clad man's hand leaned back into Rafe's crotch, revealing a straining erection beneath the expensive black pants he wore, he missed what was being said, not quite believing what he heard. He shot a confused look to the passenger's side. 

"I said," Jim playfully continued, "put it in here". 

The look on Rafe's eyes at the statement was incredible, until he followed Jim's strong forearm, looking at the object his mysterious companion was pointing to. It was the garage for the Cascade Village Flats. Rafe relaxed slightly as he aimed his car inside the cement structure and looked for a place to park. Going up to the next floor, the muscled hand leaned back into his crotch again, the momentum and force of the turn being the "excuse". He continued up to the fifth floor, where there were fewer cars present. Rafe pulled into a slot near the stairs and stopped his car, then looked over at the man next to him. "Um, thanks" was all he could stutter. 

"No problem, cutie," came Jim's reply. "Anytime you need anything, you just come looking for me. I'll be closer than you think. Right on top of you, just about." A quick smile came over Jim's face at the double entendre that the young cop wouldn't get, then followed up his comment with the addition of "Or in front of you, or behind you. However you want it." 

Rafe swallowed hard, reaching for the door handle. The leather clad man was out of the car quickly, Rafe taking a quick moment to adjust himself in his Armani pants, the silk caressing his ass and cock lightly. He headed for the stairs, suddenly realizing the stranger was following him. "Where are you going?" he asked quickly, wondering what the man was up to now. 

There was that dimple again, accompanied by a beautiful smile. "I've got to get out of this garage somehow, handsome. That is," Jim added sultry, "if you want me to." 

Wondering how he got himself into such a mess, Rafe sighed quietly and tried to compose himself enough to see the property manager to get his keys. He started trying to distract himself in a failed effort to bring himself under control. The two approached the garage door, and Rafe reached for the handle as the larger man came up behind him quickly. "What the fu-" 

Strong, warm hands found their way around Rafe's midsection, and he could feel the heat coming off of the body behind him, as Jim's hot breath found it's way to Rafe's neck, while his crotch ground into Rafe's rounded ass. A gentle tonguing of Rafe's ear cut the final syllable down to a simple sigh, as Jim manipulated and controlled Rafe's body. The strong hands made their way across Rafe's stomach, chest, crotch and neck, leaving the soon to be cop on the edge of an abyss of pleasure; one that he _so_ wanted to plunge into with his muscled charge. He allowed himself to be manipulated by the expert hands for a few moments, before capturing them in his own, turning his body to face his companion's. "I - I can't...." 

Lust emanating from Jim's eyes, he replied simply, "But I can," and thrust his face to Rafe's kissing him bruisingly hard. The rough stubble of Jim's face rubbed harshly over his companions well manicured cheeks, as tongues jabbed at each other. Rafe released Jim's hands, now allowing both sets to explore each other's bodies. The leather clad ass was firm, yet allowed for easy probing by Rafe's fingers, pulling the couple closer together. 

As Jim continued to kiss the younger man, he ground his ass into his crotch, alternating with the hands that tugged at his backside. Jim let his hands roam down, stopping on the belt of the well dressed man for a second, while he pulled it loose. Moments later, the belt took itself and the man's pants south, allowing Rafe's uncut cock freedom into the stale air of the garage. Jim left his new lover's mouth, trailing kisses down the front of the pressed shirt, until he kneeled in front of the handsome man. With one hand on Rafe's butt, he brought the other to Rafe's balls, squeezing gently as he took the foreskin into his mouth, sucking gently. 

Rafe thought he would explode immediately, with all the incredible sensations the muscular stranger was bringing forth within him. Strong fingers kneaded Rafe's ass, while the stranger wrapped his other hand around Rafe's cock, using it to guide his head, taking the wet, throbbing cock all the way down his throat. He could feel his foreskin peeling back, revealing the sensitive head in the back of the man's throat. Rafe let his hands run over the his lover's head, alternating the rubbing of the freshly cropped hair and guiding his cock in and out of the talented cocksucker's mouth. 

Jim kept sucking, feeling the cock pulse in his mouth, turned on by the incredible moaning that was being produced from the handsome man. His own erection was straining beneath the leather pants he still wore, but he ignored it, vowing to please the new cop above all else. A gentle squeeze of the cop's balls caused his companion to lean forward, thrusting deeply into Jim's mouth. The moans began to get louder and more frequent, and Jim knew that his new lover was close. He squeezed the guy's cock harder, willing the cum to flow from it quickly, while bringing his other fingers just under the guy's balls. As his head was guided back and forth over the cock, the young cop continued to thrust. Jim began pressing on the sensitive area just behind the balls, and that seemed to trigger the final throws of his lover's overture. 

Rafe cried out loudly, causing the pigeons roosting in the crevices of the garage roof to frighten and take off. The two men didn't notice, however, as Rafe continued to thrust into his lover's mouth, his seed pulsing out of his cock and into the hot mouth. He continued to guide his cock, while his companion prodded and coaxed, until every drop of cum had left the his man's cock, filling the cocksucker's mouth. 

Heart racing, Rafe knew for sure that if he hadn't had an orgasm right then, that he'd be facing a heart attack for sure. He guided the man off of his cock, reluctant to uncouple from him and spoil the moment that the two had shared. The larger man came up from his pleasuring position and looked at Rafe in the eyes. He leaned forward, roughly kissing Rafe, passing some of Rafe's own seed into his mouth. The sensation was incredible, Rafe not having actually experiencing the act before, but reveling in the experience. 

Hesitantly at first, Jim pulled away from the handsome cop and looked deep into his eyes. With a quick squeeze of the cop's ass, Jim flashed him his best smile and said before turning away, "Welcome to Cascade."


End file.
